


Monsters

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Die Verwandlung | The Metamorphosis - Franz Kafka, Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Child Neglect, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: A chance meeting between two individuals who have more in common than they could ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. Gregor and The Creature are two of my favorite literary characters and I thought they'd work great together. The title is a working one and as of now each chapter is from alternating POVs (beginning with the Creature). Thanks for reading.

I am a monster. This is not an opinion. It is not meant to be a negative thought or notion. It is a fact. I have existed for longer than I can tell, but it remains clear. It goes unchanged. I am a monster. I am an abomination.

I spent ages in the cold, away from people and away from change. I had experienced the two in a short amount of time early in my life and their effect on me was dastardly. When the cold finally reached past my skin, into my rotting blood, and through my ancient bones I decided to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The walls are thin and he can hear everything they say.

“Gregor is gone”

“Gregor is dead”

“Gregor is a monster.”

While he is unable to produce eligible phrases, unable to communicate, he can still understand their words. His newfound handicap does not make him immune to cruelty. The ends of his arms ripple as Gregor Samsa rocks back and forth in a corner: overcome by a mixture of sadness, fear, and grief. Sadness for what he has become. Fear for the things others are now capable of doing to him. And grief for the apparent death of himself.

It’s a strange thing to mourn oneself, yet it is probably the least strange thing in his current circumstance. Gregor _has_ turned into a monster. A large disgusting, unidentifiable insect. He doesn’t have a mirror in his room, the place that he remained since his transformation, but he felt the change all around him. In his stance, his crawl…in the voices from the otherside of the wall.

“Our son is gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

I retreated south, deciding to go back. Not back home, but back where I was born. I was fortunate enough to never truly have a home. This was something I lamented early in my life, but now I was satisfied with it. I learned that the promises of a home were empty. To stay safe, I would continue to move. I should continue to be alone.

It was apparent that time had passed when I returned to the world of the fully living. Their matter of dress had changed vastly, growing slimmer and of fewer layers. Yet their attitudes remained the same. When I was not ignored I was looked at with disdain. I was recognized as grotesque and deformed rather than what I truly was: a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why these chapters are so short. It's because of the alternating narratives. I'm also writing a chapter every day (which is hard considering my schedule).Thanks for reading.


End file.
